


You look like home tonight

by barrylen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Coldflash Week 2018 B, Day 4: Roommates, Fluff, M/M, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: Barry travels with the Legends for a few days to lend a hand with fixing anachronisms. He's pretty sure he didn't sign up for rooming with his once-nemesis-turned-reluctant-hero-type, though.





	You look like home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Might have an allusion to mildly dubious consent. If you think it needs to be tagged please let me know!
> 
> Also, please keep in mind that asexuality can be experienced in a lot of different ways. This is just one take on it.
> 
> Title from "Dear Lover" by Little Mix. 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Of course the Legends would place Barry in Captain Cold’s bunk.

Somewhere, future Cisco was laughing at him. It was his own fault, really, for drinking too much speedster-approved rocket fuel on his birthday and losing his brain-to-mouth filter, admitting in front of his entire team that he might have a teeny crush on Cold. Thank god at least Joe and Cecile hadn’t been there so late at night.

“Is this a conspiracy?” he asked Sara when she showed him to the room, getting a cheeky smirk in response.

Oh, Snart was gonna love this.

 

*

 

Or not.

“Guess we’re roomies,” Leonard drawled, waiting until the door to his bunk slid closed to lean against it, arms crossed. His expression was impossible to interpret in the dim light of the room.

Barry threw him an exasperated look and sped through putting bedsheets on the cot the team had given him for his stay on the Waverider, changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants while he was at it.

“Guess we are,” he said once he slowed down. “Is that a problem for you? I could drag it outside—”

“Not necessary.” Leonard was watching him, as inscrutable as ever.

“Right.” Barry fiddled with the hem of his shirt, oddly nervous. He made an aborted gesture toward the cot. “I’m, uh, I’m gonna turn in.”

“Suit yourself.”

Barry sighed and nodded and climbed under the covers, so exhausted from the mission that he was asleep in minutes.

 

*

 

Even though they were sleeping in the same room and went on the same missions, Barry didn’t see much of Leonard over the next two days. He knew that if he asked him, he would deny with certainty that he was avoiding Barry, but… he was. Avoiding Barry.

Barry didn’t know if it was a Flash thing, or if Leonard just couldn’t stand sharing the same space with him for whatever reason. Helping the Legends fix anachronisms was child’s play compared to trying to figure out Captain Cold’s moods.

It shouldn’t bother him as much as it did.

 

*

 

He finally had enough of it when Snart endangered himself unnecessarily on a mission, obviously not as concerned with his own safety as with not communicating with Barry at all costs.

“What’s your problem?”

Barry wasn’t proud of the fact that he’d waited for over thirty minutes in Leonard’s bunk so he could corner him as soon as he came in so he’d be able to prevent him from running off again. Which was ironic. But nobody needed to know that, right? Except Gideon—Barry could practically _feel_ her amusement.

“You’re gonna have to be more specific,” Leonard said, eyes narrowing when Barry deliberately placed himself between him and the door.

Barry cleared his throat, “Look, I get that this whole Flash-Cold thing isn’t ideal. But you can tell me if you don’t want me in your room, or around you at all… You don’t need to go out of your way to avoid me. Especially on _missions_ , Leonard.”

“It’s Len.”

“Right.” Nickname basis with Captain Cold. Excellent. Barry did _not_ have butterflies in his stomach. Not at all.

Len shifted where he stood, flexing his fingers absently. “It’s not that I don’t,” he made a face, averting his eyes, “want you around me. It’s more like…” He huffed and crossed the few steps of space between them. “It’s more that I’m tempted to do this every time I’m around you.”

_Do what?_

He didn’t have to wait long for the explanation. Barry was sure his eyes were almost bugging out of his head when Len reached out to cup the side of his neck, thumb stroking along his jaw.

And then he was being kissed, so soft and careful, and he found himself kissing back, a little overwhelmed by the feeling of Len’s mouth on his. But suddenly his back was against the wall, Len’s arms caging him in, and a thigh was between his legs and _whoa_ this was going in the wrong direction way too quickly.

Len’s lips trailed down to his neck, and while it felt nice… it didn’t feel nice in the way Len most probably wanted him to feel.

“Stop,” he said, voice firmer than he’d intended.

Len was off him immediately, letting his hands fall to his sides. If Barry didn’t know better, he’d think that his eyes were wider than usual. In a different universe he might’ve even looked startled.

“Sorry,” he said, even though Barry suspected he didn’t quite know what he was apologizing for. He made to turn away, an aborted motion toward the door. “I’m just gonna—”

“No,” Barry rushed to say and caught him by his sleeve, letting go as soon as Len stilled. “No, I mean—it’s just, I’m not really into…”

“Men?”

Barry couldn’t suppress a snort. “I’m into men just fine. I’m into _you_ just fine,” he said quickly, noting with a modicum of smugness that Len’s shoulders relaxed. “It’s sex I’m not into.”

“Oh.” Ah, there it was, the furrowed brow. Barry was ready to step back and excuse himself when Len spoke again, “You’re asexual?”

“Yeah.” Barry smiled, and understanding smoothed out Len’s face.

“Oh. Sorry. Uh…” Len wet his lips. This might actually be the first time Barry witnessed him fumble for words in all the time they’d known each other. “The kissing was all right, though?”

Barry swallowed. “Kissing is nice. As long as it doesn’t get too…” He vaguely waved his hand. “You know.” He didn’t want to say _heated_. Damn puns.

“Yeah.” Len nodded, gaze suddenly determined. “A cuddle and a movie sound good, then, instead?”

Relief spread in Barry’s chest like the warmth of a gulp of hot tea on a winter day. He hadn’t realized how tense he was.

“That sounds perfect.”

 

*

 

The TV in Len’s room was, for lack of a better word, ancient. It looked like it came from the early days of television, and it was so small that Len heaved it onto the foot of his bed so they were able to see. It must’ve been modified somehow. Barry’s eyebrows shot up when Len told Gideon to turn it on after he climbed into bed with him—it was connected to the ship’s database and the images were so high definition that there had to be some kind of future technology built in.

The question was on the tip of Barry’s tongue—

“I didn’t steal from poor, unsuspecting civilians, if that’s what you’re gonna ask.”

“But you did steal it.”

Len made a noncommittal sound and shifted his head in Barry’s lap, turning onto his back to look up at him. “Not my fault if Raymond keeps it in the lab instead of his bunk.”

Barry shook his head at him, grinning. “I can’t believe you.”

“Hm.”

“You’re tense.” Barry almost regretted saying it.

Len’s gaze darted away. “I don’t mean to be.”

“Is it because of my…” Barry trailed off when Len immediately shook his head and sat up, briefly touching Barry’s arm.

“Not at all.” He tilted his head. “Well, a little. In the interest of being honest with you... Guess I can’t pretend I’m only in it for the sex, now.”

“Oh?” Barry huffed a laugh. The movie played forgotten in the background. “Don’t tell me you have feelings.”

Len gave him a sharp look. “Don’t push your luck.”

Barry rolled his eyes and leaned in for a chaste kiss, smiling against Len’s mouth when he met him halfway.

“Now watch the damn movie, Barry.” It sounded uncharacteristically fond.

Just minutes later Len was fast asleep in Barry’s lap, clutching at one of his arms.

Barry decided that watching his chest move with each breath, eyelashes fluttering, was far more entertaining than any movie could ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are ♥
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com)! The post for this fic is [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/178695136665/you-look-like-home-tonight-pairing-barry).


End file.
